


Snowed In

by pikkugen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (shocking I know), Cuddling, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Is Not Frisk, i just like fluff okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkugen/pseuds/pikkugen
Summary: You're staying Underground, and as the CORE goes temporarily down, you get your chance with the hot bartender you fancy. In other words, porn with plot.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first PWP, be gentle! Contains some headcanons, ignore them if you want. Many thanks to BitterSweetDeath for beta, I <3 you!

It was one of the rare snowstorms in Underground. You were sitting at Grillby's with Sans and the other regulars listening to the howling of the wind (Lesser Dog felt obliged to howl occasionally, too) and drinking hot chocolate - or hot ketchup, in Sans's case. Grillby was polishing a glass behind the counter as always, when suddenly there was a loud snap and the lights went off. You jumped a bit, but Grillby's flames were bright enough for you to see. Then immediately after several phones started to buzz, one of which belonged to Sans. 

"sorry, kid. gotta go. alphys needs me to help with the core, there's something wrong with it. seeya, kid." 

And just like that he was gone before you could even protest at the nickname. It wasn't your fault that striped clothing were associated with monster children, and you were well past your teenage years!

Apparently, the power was off everywhere. Monsters were rushing out of the bar in order to get home to their families, but you hesitated. Papyrus was off at Undyne's, and since Sans just left too, household of the bone brothers was going to be cold and lonely. Sure, the Snowed Inn was nearby, but you didn't have enough gold on you, and you honestly didn't think you could walk straight in the stormy night. 

Grillby seemed to have thought the same. 

"..."

"...Do you need to stay for the night? I have a spare room." 

"Could I really? It would be most kind of you." You flashed him a wide, relieved smile, partly because the idea of going out alone in the snowstorm terrified you and partly - let's be honest - you had quite a crush on the fire elemental. Not that you planned to take advantage of the situation, no, but at least now you had a chance to get to know him better. 

So you waited patiently as he shut and locked the door behind the last patrons, counted the cash, and proceeded with the standard closing regimen that a monster bar needed after a lively night, and then he held open the fire exit for you. Behind was a small tidy kitchen and the back door, and in one corner there were stairs leading up to where he lived.

The upstairs was small and cozy, composed of only two rooms side by side, and a living space with a couch, a TV and several bookshelves. Grillby pointed to the room on the right and went to pick a big Christmas-themed candle from a shelf. He lit it with his finger and gave it to you. You had already forgotten the lights were out since he was bright enough to light the space. You groaned a bit thinking of all the puns Sans would make in this situation as you went to your appointed room.

The room contained a single bed, a desk, a closet and some random leftover items, suggesting that this room used to belong to a teenager before they moved away. It was also freezing cold. You placed the candle on the desk and shivered a bit before examining the bed covers. It was on the thin side; whoever had slept here apparently made their own heat just like Grillby. 

There was a knock on the door, and Grillby came in with an extra blanket on his arm. 

"..."

"...I'm sorry, I couldn't find any more covers. There should be some clothes of my niece in the closet, if you need something to sleep in." 

"This was your niece's room?" 

"...Yes. Fuku is studying in Hotland. I took care of her since her parents... fell down." The flames on top of his head sputtered and whirled low for a moment, and you went to him and took the blanket hesitating for a moment. "I'm sorry about them." You very much wanted to hug him, but the moment was gone.

"..." 

"...I'll be in the next room, if you need anything." He retreated a bit too quickly, and you sighed, spread the warm but swiftly cooling blanket on top of the cover and went to look into the closet.

You found a t-shirt with"Hot Grrrl" in glittery pink letters and black leggings that might fit you, and changed into them, shivering. You slipped into the freezing cold bed and made sure that the candle couldn't topple or set anything aflame before you curled into a ball and tried to sleep. The wind was howling outside and the little window was almost covered by the snow. For some reason the wall next to you seemed warmer than the rest of the room, so you wedged yourself against it and fell into a semblance of sleep...

...only to be awakened shortly after. Grillby knocked hesitantly to your door, then peeked in. 

"..."

"...I can hear your teeth clattering. Would you..."

"..."

"..." 

"...I mean, there's..."

"..." 

"...my bed is large enough for both of us if you're too cold here." 

His normally orange-flamed face burned bright and white. Was he... blushing? You sat up with the blankets wrapped tightly around you and answered, "If you don't mind. It is pretty cold here." You slipped your feet into your cold shoes and followed him, clutching the blanket around you and blowing out the candle as you passed by. 

His room was as small as the other one, with a walk-in closet, a large bed and practically nothing else. You noticed that the bed was adjacent to the wall of the bed in the other room, which would explain both the warmth of the wall and his ability to hear you. The crisp sheets were warm and you slipped quickly under them, discarding your extra blanket. Grillby followed you slowly, setting his glasses on the windowsill and settling down with his back toward you. You closed your eyes, still seeing the flickering of his flames through your eyelids and very much thinking how good his back looked in a tight grey t-shirt. You heard the crackling and sizzling of his flames just next to you like a breathing, and finally, you were warm. 

You woke up slowly to a sound in your distant memory. Your arm was stretched over someone warm and your face was pressed into a grey t-shirt. On someone's back, twitching. Very rhythmically. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

A gasp, a swallowed moan, a stuttered name. Yours. So that was what had woken you. As his hips bucked gently, restrictedly, against your thighs, you moved your hand down, curious to know how he felt. 

As your hand touched his and the cock he was stroking he froze, but he was too far gone to actually stop. You whispered quietly, "Shhh, it's all right, relax, let go" as you took over, letting your hand explore his length and width before grasping tightly and pumping a few times. He felt hot, hard, and smooth like glass.

He came almost instantly, moaning your name. After panting a while he took your hand and licked it clean with a hot smooth tongue, which like his cock gave an impression of being wet while actually wasn't. His cum was, though. 

He released your hand with a kiss and turned slowly to face you. He was still burning white and seemed to have trouble meeting your eyes. 

"...I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have, but when you turned in your sleep and placed your arm over me... I just couldn't hold myself back any more." 

You smiled at him and stroke the tousled flames of his head, now flickering restlessly upward from the pillow. "It's alright," you said. "I had no idea... I'd have done this a long time ago had I known you were into me." You moved your head closer to him reaching for a kiss. He allowed it to happen in a daze, but when you finally let his lips be, he placed his hand behind your head and pulled you back for another, more thorough kiss. 

Against your lips he asked: "...Would you like me to return the favor?" 

You sighed deeply and answered almost breathlessly: "Oh yes, please, Grillby, anything, right now." You were more turned on than you had ever been. He leaned in, planting a tiny kiss on your nose before rolling you onto your back. A hand swept over the t-shirt and you sent him an awkward grin. 

"...Very apt", he whispered. "May I?" 

You nodded and helped him to remove the shirt only to have his hands roam across your breasts like he couldn't get enough of your skin, and you shivered to his touch. When he suddenly pressed his white-hot mouth on your hard nipple, you almost screamed out loud at the sensation. 

He lifted his head immediately. "I'm sorry, was that too hot? Sometimes I forget to control..."

"No, no, no, it was wonderful, I like it hot" you muttered, pulling his head back with both hands. He groaned a bit to your unintentional pun, but kept sucking at your nipples as you let your hands wander, running your fingers through his flames. It felt like playing with a hair that didn't obey gravity. His every touch seemed to go right between your legs. Then he licked the underside of your breasts with that slick-but-not-wet tongue of his, and you had to moan again. 

As his touches and licks moved down your body, you noticed again how cold it had become. Your face burned from desire but your shoulders and chest prickled with goosebumps. For a moment, the difference in temperature felt exciting, but as he pushed the covers aside to strip you further, you started to shiver in the wrong way. You wrapped your arms around your upper body while lifting your hips, allowing him to pull your leggings and panties off, and as he retreated lower to kiss hot little spots on your legs you shook very noticeably from cold. 

He lifted his head suddenly worried.

"...I'm sorry, I forgot you'd get cold," he said and made a deft little twist in the bed, sliding his legs to your side to warm you. The kisses returned higher, he pulled your other knee up and bundled the covers on your back while propping you on your side so you could wrap the covers over you if you felt like it - but he also had perfect access to all of your body.

And he definitely made use of it. His other hand pressed on your stomach then moved to tease your nipples, while his mouth and tongue did indescribable things between your legs. As you writhed and moaned under his touches, you couldn't help noticing his own excitement - it was right in front of your face. You put your own pleasure aside for a moment to strip off his shorts and revealed his cock again. 

Seeing it was different from just feeling it. You had established that it was familiar in form, average in size and warmer than usual but not painfully so, but what really took you by surprise was that it shone with its own red-orange light like the rest of him – and it was beautiful. You run your tongue against him, enjoying his moaning response and his slightly ashy taste. Then, as you took it into your mouth and sucked, he bucked back, then he brought his hand down from your breast to slide two fingers into you. 

You were so wet already that they went in without much resistance, but then he sucked at your clit bending his fingers to brush against that particular spot inside you, and you would have screamed if your mouth wasn't full of him. You were so close... and then he did it again. You sucked him with desperation as your muscles clamped down and then you were there, falling through your orgasm as he gently rolled his tongue and fingers to make it last longer. 

As you came down from your climax, you felt an emptiness that no mere fingers could fill. You left his cock alone and lifted yourself to pull his face up towards you. You made small, needy noises all the while and he complied, turning back up to you and kissing you as you pressed your mouth against his. Your taste on those fiery lips was intoxicating. 

You pulled him down onto you and molded your body softly against his. He was still hard on your thighs and his hips made some involuntary movements against you, so you spread your thighs and tried to guide him where you needed him. His hot breath brushed your ear and he whispered, ”Are you sure?” 

”Yeah... do we need... protection?” you asked, unsure. 

”...I don't think our species can procreate, and any disease would be incompatible”, he answered with a dry chuckle like the crackling of a campfire. He took a hold of his cock and rubbed the tip against your wet folds. You sighed and gasped as the tip hit your clit just right, then he slipped into you with a torturously slow but hard thrust, ending only when completely hilted into you. 

”...You're amazing,” he whispered, waiting for you to adjust. As you moaned and bucked your hips, he chuckled again and started moving slowly but thoroughly, searching for a mutually pleasing pace and angle. Your breath hitched and you moaned wrapping your legs around him. 

”...Like this?” he whispered and hit your sweet spot again. You cried out as white lights danced in your eyes. Hot lips brushed your open mouth, a tongue touching yours, tasting your cry of pleasure, and the thrusts turned into pounding as he increased his speed. His grunts and moans mixed with yours as you both chased your peak. 

He lifted himself up a little, leaning onto his elbows while watching your face as the flames on his head fluttered to the side. His face was flushed white and his breath was hot against your face.

"Do you mind a change in position?" he asked. "I want to touch you more." You moaned a bit in protest as he slided off and turned to your side, but when he pulled your thigh over his hip and slided back in with a breathy groan, playing with your nipples with his free hand, you gasped and moaned, turning your face towards him. He kissed you deeply and drew a slow line across your belly with his hand before dipping a finger to press against your clit. Your back arched as a hot wave exploded all through your hips and belly and he sealed your lips with his, sucking in your moans of pleasure, before grasping your thigh and pushing a couple of times deeply and roughly, and then you were overflowing with his hot sticky essence. 

He pulled you gently against himself as the little spoon, kissing your neck and tucking you into the covers. "Are you warm?" he whispered, and to your sleepy, happy mumble he chuckled, embracing you as sleep finally came. 

In the morning you woke up alone, but the storm had ended and the room was warm and your clothes were nicely folded on the chair next to the bed. Apparently Sans and Alphys had managed to fix whatever the issue was during the night, and now it was just the awkward part of sneaking home, trying to avoid both Papyrus's loud questions and Sans's knowing, hinting puns for today. You wondered if you had the nerve to come back to Grillby's tonight for a burger or if it would be too awkward for the both of you. 

You heard steps outside your door, and then the flaming monster entered the room with a plate in his hand. 

"...Good, you're awake. I made you some breakfast," he said and leaned in to kiss you gently. 

Maybe it wouldn't be too awkward after all.


End file.
